The present invention relates to a device for separating the solid residues from the gases generated by a charge cartridge in a pyrotechnic regulating unit.
Such a regulating unit has, for example, a piston guided in a cylinder, on which the gas generated by the charge cartridge acts. Solid charge residues also arrive with the gas of the cartridge in the regulating unit. These residues accumulate at points which are hard to clean because they are difficult to reach. Cleaning the regulating unit of these residues is necessary, however, since the solid residues cause damage, for example, to the packings of the device.
It was found that no effective separation of the solid residues can be achieved by the use of a filter, for example, of wire mesh, arranged between the cartridge and the regulating unit. This could be due to the intermittent gas pressure wave by which the solid residues are thrown out again from the filter. Apart from that, the installation of such a filter requires a number of parts, and is therefore relatively expensive.